


Not My Doctor

by DetectiveInspector_Caracal



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-23 01:23:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20883863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DetectiveInspector_Caracal/pseuds/DetectiveInspector_Caracal
Summary: A completely silly one-off microfic I dug up from years ago that doesn't go anywhere.





	Not My Doctor

There was always a part of Amy listening out for that wheezing, grinding sound, expecting it to happen at any moment and yet also expecting it to never come. So it was with a familiar startled lack of surprise that she turned to the sudden noise emanating from, of all places, the duck pond. A familiar blue box slowly materialized on the far bank and Amy, grinning, ran around to meet it.

As she got closer, however, her smile faltered. The TARDIS - and it was unmistakeably the TARDIS - didn’t look _right_, somehow. Something was different.

“I’d _swear_ there was another sign on the doors,” she muttered, reaching out to a blank panel. “Riiight about–”

The door swung inward just before her fingers touched the surface. A man with an unruly mop of curly brown hair, a hawk-like nose and an absolutely _ridiculous_ scarf stuck his head out, nearly stepping into her hand.

“Well hello,” he remarked, giving her an enormous grin. “I don’t suppose this is Calligery, is it?”

“Who are you and what’ve you done to the TARDIS?” Amy demanded, glaring at the strange man. “Where’s the Doctor?”

“The Doctor!” The man looked at her in wide-eyed astonishment. “Have we met?”

She crossed her arms and looked over him critically. “The Doctor’s a good friend of mine. The _best_. And that’s _his_ TARDIS.”

“Is it really?” He stepped out onto the grass and turned, looking at the police box in surprise. “And here I thought it was _mine_, all these years.”

“What’ve you done with the Doctor?” Amy was clearly unamused.

“Hum!” He shoved his hands into his pockets and looked up consideringly. “The last time I saw him, he was in perfect health and standing somewhere that is most definitely not Calligery.” He pulled out a small bag and gave her another toothy grin. “Care for a jelly baby?”


End file.
